


Life of Skydwellers

by foolteller20



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Comedy, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Forgive Me, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolteller20/pseuds/foolteller20
Summary: Have you ever wonder what kind of the story of a life that the skydwellers are having? Besides the people that you are both familiar with and saw their both journey and story. This story will be told about each of their many person's life such as a Dark Knight, Cynical and Snarky Sorcerer, Lazy Former Thief turned Royal Guard, The Lion King, or anyone that you are interested to see. It's up to you to see whether you like it or not.
Relationships: Gran & Lyria (Granblue Fantasy), Heles (Granblue Fantasy)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. First Original Characters Introduction (SPOILER)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Reader, this is foolteller20 here and this is my first Granblue Fantasy fanfiction. The reason why am I doing this is I'm simply bored and I wanted to see if it's interesting to you. This story will be either semi or entire Alternative Universe (AU) and it will focus on many of my OCs that I think of in this story but don't worry, they will be interacting with GBF's characters at some points. However, this is a kind of slice of life, adventure, romance, mystery, or any genre, but this primary genre will be a slice of life. I might post a new chapter in this story rarely or at one point because it was going to as slow as a snail or I might forget this story.
> 
> Be warned, when the first chapter for my OC ended, it will focus on another of my OC. There may be many references from this game and a few different games such as Final Fantasy XIV. There will be tons of my fanmade things in this story.
> 
> As for the rest of my story, it will continue as if I came up with a new idea for my story. If you spot any grammar errors or spelling, I will try my best to improve my story.

**Name** : _Edward_

**Age** : _27_

**Gender** : _Male_

**Race** : _Human_

**Hobbies** : _Coffee_ , _Adventure_

**Like** : _Apple_ , _Normal Joke_

**Dislike** : _Not saving people in time_ , _Watching anyone die_

**Affiliation** : _None_ ; _formerly Lumiel Order of Holy Knights_

**Weapons** : _Greatsword_ , _Saber_

**Info** : _Edward was once a knight of the Lumiel Order of Holy Knights. He first joined the Order to become a knight because he thought he could save and protect from any threats. However, he quitted after heavy tragedies that he failed and watched forcibly. He then came across the strange and wandering knight. He began to be taught to become a Dark Knight as the knight saw his true potential. After being taught, he began to adventure around the skydoms but at the same time, he is conflicted on his mind of whether he could save or not with or without his new role._


	2. Dark Knight's Story: Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fellow dark knight decided to talk with a traveler in the traveling carriage to wait until arriving at the next destination. However, after the conversation, he recalled his former life as being trained to become a holy knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE)  
> This chapter is only focusing on the first OC that I spoiled the previous chapter and you get a more or less glimpse of his past as a holy knight. However, you will see his first POV. I might have to warn you that my grammar is really bad.  
> If you spot any spelling or Grammer errors, I tried to improve it possibly.
> 
> (DISCLAIMER)  
> This Mobile Video Game is owned by their own respective company except for my both OC.

* * *

Traveling with a group of people can be deceiving. You cannot know what kind of people they are because they somehow kept their true self by pretending to be what they were not supposed to be. For example, among the people, any of them could be an adventurer, knight, merchants, or but a worst-case scenario, a bandit who disguised as a people, waiting for the right opportunity to signal a group of bandit in many ways to rob or kill the people including me. Fortunately, a carriage was accompanied by three or four people including me who were sitting to wait for our destination.

Staring at my feet, I was both honestly boarded and impatient that the traveling in a carriage took longer than a half an hour to reach the town due to the disturbance news that causes every traveler to be afraid and cautious. It was said that some of them were killed while their belongings and goods were stolen by an anonymous group of bandits during the traveling for the past three months. Nobody knew how they were able to coordinate. I was pretty irritated to think that but I cannot blame the driver's fear of being robbed or killed. While my eyes staring at my feet, affecting my mind to be in a blank state, a voice called me.

"You bored?"

I looked up to see an elderly man who called me. At the same time, I examined that he was human in his sixties and he might be a merchant from other towns that the carriage was originally from. However, I could not bother with it since I'm bored so I decided to relax and started a conversation with him.

"Yes."

"Heh, I cannot blame you to be bored since the ongoing incident making every carriage that the people are cautious during traveling."

"I'm aware of the incident but I hope the group of bandits will be caught soon or later."

"I'm not sure about it because they're able to pull off to rob and kill everyone without being careless."

"Maybe they have a smart leader to follow?"

"Possibly."

It was a great start to start a conversation with the elderly merchant for me to be awakened but at the same time, I forgot that a Draph mother and her daughter were sitting beside me. Her scared daughter shivered in fear by our conversation about the situation involving bandit and killing. The mother glared at us angrily for a cause that we made and we became guilty by it. We quickly decided to change the topic that involved no killing and other dangerous things.

"What are you here for from traveling, mister?" I asked with a smile

"I'm going to visit my sister in my family's hometown to talk about my fourteen years old grandnephew wanting to be a knight," The elderly merchant replied with a heavy sigh. 

"A knight? Is that any problem with that?"

"Yes, my sister is against him becoming a knight because of how dangerous the knight can be," The elderly man explained his situation.

I would not deny that the knight can be both dangerous and foolish that they could end up being killed in a battlefield or anywhere. They can die at their earliest age in the first battle without proper training. However, I think it benefits them to wield a sword to protect themselves and the people from either monster, bandit, enemy, or worst, primal beast, with good teaching. I cannot blame the elderly merchant's sister for being worried about her grandson's safety. Judging his face and voice, he was not sure to side with either his sister or grandson. Maybe I should give my possibly good advice, hoping it would work.

"I think that you should convince your sister to allow your grandnephew to persuade his dream but before that, you need to listen to his reason why he wanted to become a knight so that you can understand and decided to allow or not," I advised with confident towards the elderly merchant not as a man but once a knight.

The elderly merchant became quiet after giving my advice to him. I waited patiently for his answer but surprisingly, it took him a minute to reply to my advice.

"Hearing from you, I think I should accept your advice and follow it so thank you," The elderly merchant thanked me with a smile.

"Your welcome," I smiled back. I was glad that my advice had impacted the elderly merchant's mindset and he took it as a guarantee to tell his grandnephew when he was going to arrive at his hometown. It reminded me of his former life as a knight of Lumiel Order of Holy Knight.

"By any chance, are you perhaps a knight because the way you talked with your own experience like you're a knight?" The elderly merchant asked with his curiously.

"Yes, I am, but serve my own accord."

"Ah, a wandering knight."

"You could say that." I smiled.

* * *

**9 Years Ago**

Hearing my loud breathing, I almost passed out from a long-distance running while wearing heavy plate armor along with peers. I always thought the order's military drill was way tougher than the normal one but this was way too much for me to handle. It was lucky that there was no sun in the sky because otherwise, I might pass out halfway through in the run. As my exhaustion was no more, I watched the group of tired peers who were either lying dead, sitting, or drinking a gallon of water.

Unfortunately, our resting was immediately interrupted by our drill's shout.

"Time's up! Go back to your training!"

I turned around to see our Instructor who was a human woman, barking at us to do the next exercise which was sword sparring. I could not take a look at her face closely from the position that I am in. Some of us groaned in annoyance, mixed with tiredness and irritation but we have to follow our drill no matter because any of us will get kicked out if we defy the drill or broke the rule. As we immediately went to sword sparring, I partnered up with an Erune male rookie knight.

"Are you ready?" The rookie asked me with confidence.

I nodded in reply and we began to run to each other with our swords ready. Our blade clashed. The rookie kept swinging his sword left and right at me but I blocked as I read his attack pattern easily. I then swung my sword to knock him out of his hand and as his sword flew out and I pointed at his neck. Even though he was a rookie, he was too sloppy and easily let his opening reveal for his opponent.

The rookie became agitated at the pointing blade of my sword at his neck. He sighed, blinking his eyes and smiled with bitterness. I lowered my sword, allowing him to relax.

"That was impressive that you managed to defeat me," The rookie praised me.

"You don't have to praise me. We have a long road ahead to become a holy knight."

"You're right. What's your name?"

"Edward," I introduced my first name to the rookie.

"Since you introduced your first name, then I also introduced my first name too; Toby."

I chuckled at the rookie, Toby, as I think I find his introduction was funny. Toby walked to his landed sword to pick up. While he was walking, I heard his cry out of his thought, “Ouch. Edward is really strong enough to crush my hand if he decided not to hold back. How the hell he was so strong?”

I felt guilty thanks to Toby’s word but I was not sure whether I was too strong or Toby was too weak. After picking up his sword, he walked towards me and asked with a smile, "Do you want to go another round?"

I felt a faint of Toby's determination as he wanted to improve his skill to become a holy knight. There was no point in rejecting his request for another round of sword sparring which made me smile a bit. I liked his determination even though I think I hurt his hand. He reminded me of the person that I know of who was trying to become a mage. As I was about to accept, a loud commotion paused me. We both turned our heads around to see a Draph rookie knight arguing with the Instructor angrily. This could turn ugly at any moment and I cannot shake the feeling. I began to move towards the argument with my sword while Toby was oblivious to me as his eyes still averted on the argument.

While walking, my eyes were focusing closely on the Draph knight's action. The knight was slowly moving his hand to the grip of the sword without being noticed. He then took his sword out of the sheath and raised it to strike at the Instructor. I began to run towards her but my feet said otherwise. They dragged me to slow my running movement down. I then quickly used my strength in my arm to throw my sword. My hand released the grip of my sword and sent it flying up, spinning itself in mid-air while I shouted at the drill, “Lady, catch!”

The Instructor turned to my attention to see a flying sword in the air and she quickly decided to do without thinking. As my spinning sword flew towards her and the Draph, she successfully caught it by its grip and countered the angry knight's strike. She then hit his face with a pommel of my sword with full force to knock him out. Seeing his face being crushed made me flinched at the display. I felt a little sympathetic for him to be knocked by her but I am glad to prevent the incident like that from happening.

The Draph's body fell with a loud thud, laying his face-first on the ground. All of us gaped in awe or shock at the drill's display. I sighed in relief for the Instructor's safety but as for him, I hoped that he would be disciplined to learn his lesson if he was given a second chance. I almost forgot to pry for his face to be recovered back to normal even though he was in the wrong. I quickly turned around to walk away to join Toby with my tiring leg to try not to get any of rookie and veteran’s attention on me, but it was too late. I failed to realize that everyone was focusing on me but I was not bothered because I was too tired and I honestly hate this training for making me too tired.

After the disaster training, Many recruits either went back to their barrack or to buy tons of food and water to recharge their energy. Either way, they can rest in their way. However, my main worry was the rumor about me would spread sooner or later. I honestly hate their attention for no reason but it does make me awkward. Hoping that no one would come up to me to ask about me but unfortunately, a familiar loud female voice startled me. “Hey, you there!”

Cursed my word. I turned around to see the Instructor walking towards me. She was a beautiful woman with a slender body. Both blonde hair and azure blue eyes suit her beauty. She stopped in front of me and asked, “Are you the recruit at the training site?”

There was no point in denying the question from a higher rank knight or instructor when you were just a recruit. This could be my worst luck. I had to reply, “Yes, Instructor.”

"Heh, the way you threw your sword to pass over to me was quite amazing even though I got this under the control," The Instructor praised me with a laugh.

Huh, I never knew the Instructor praised my sword skill with her compliment because I thought every Instructor would not praise the recruit only until they became a full-fledged knight. I guess I should be proud of her praise.

"However, there’s still a long way to go to master your sword skill as you would get killed by an enemy if you haven’t mastered it. Not only that, your technique on wielding a sword is good, but not good enough because of your current skill.”

I spoke too soon. I have no idea what the instructor was trying to say about my skill? Mine was good enough to both defeat my opponent and defend myself from them. I was honestly upset by her criticism. As I was about to reply, she continued, “You may be a proficient swordsman but do you realize that your strength had almost hurt every recruit when you’re sparring with them for the past three weeks since you arrived.”

I never thought about it. I guess I was too dense to realize my strength that can imminently hurt someone else. My upset feeling towards her was slightly no more but still, she should not criticize my skill harshly. However, I am glad that our conversation would not turn out to be a disaster. “I understand, madam.”

“Sheesh, what does everyone call me madam or dril? It pissed me off,” The instructor cursed irrationally. She sighed and tried to remain professional in front of me after cursing. “Anyway, Recruit, what’s your name?”

“Edward. Edward Blackwood.”

“Heh, since you introduced me with your full name, so I will do the same. I’m Elizabeth Windsor, Captain of Lumiel Order of Holy Knights, and I’m your temporary dril.”

I was shocked to learn that my instructor, Elizabeth, was a captain but not surprised that she was acting as an instructor to all recruits because I heard that there was a powerful primal beast near the order’s location so they have to dispatch some best knights to handle it. I may have been suspicious that I already saw her right before joining the order but I also might be wrong that she could be the one who saved the kidnapped children in my home village. I shrugged my thoughts away and waited for her to finish her word.

“I reassured you that you’re not stupid to swing a sword randomly, Edward. You have the potential to become a knight if I or others will correctly teach you, but you have to train your body and control your strength.”

Elizabeth’s compliment word may be blunt to my abilities but it was efficient for me to know about my strengths and weaknesses. I wondered how many recruits would take Elizabeth’s word as both rude and offensive to their both pride and abilities. I can picture their furious reaction face.

* * *

**Present**

The carriage suddenly stopped at its track, staggering everyone including me inside while the driver shrieked at the front. It snapped me back to reality. I could not help myself but check what was going on outside before grabbing both my greatsword by its handle to put on my back and helmet with my hand on the floor. As I hopped off the back of the carriage, I walked hastily to check the driver but eventually found the male driver who was covering his flesh wound on his right shoulder. He was shot. I turned my head around and backward to see three bandits at the front and two bandits at the back. The situation was dire.

“Give up your goods and money so that you can leave alive but if not, you all will be dead!” The bandit shouted with his devilish smile. It made me vomit out.

I removed my cloak to reveal myself. From head to toe, I dressed in black scary demonic-looking armor sets with a blue lower tabard covering around my lower body except for the font. I put my knight helmet over my head and unsheathed my greatsword to be in my fighting stance. I gave off a terrifying intimate to all the bandits, seeing the bandit covering with fear while the weapons on their hands shaking uncontrollably. I turned back to the driver who was looking in pain instead of fear. I asked to see if he was alright.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, mister.”

“Good, because I need to ask a favor; I need you to move your carriage as fast as possible to escape when I make an opening at the font. Are you alright with that despite your injuries?”

“Yeah, and my injuries would not bother me down as my passages’ life is in stake.”

“Good.”

I began to charge at the font and jumped in mid-air while lifting my greatsword upward. As I landed on the ground, I strike down, crashing on the ground to create a shockwave to blow the bandits to the ground. It created an open path for the driver to move the carriage. The carriage began to move quickly to escape but the two bandits began to fire their firearm. I ran back behind the moving carriage to shield from the shot with my greatsword. While shielding, I turned around to see the carriage further away from my sight until no more.

“DAMNIT! Kill that fool!” The bandit shouted angrily when he and others stood up.

I abandoned shielding and dodged to the right. I ran towards the firing bullet from the firearm-wielding bandits and when I reached near them, I swung it to strike both down for the kill.

As the two lifeless bandits fell to the ground, the remaining three charged at me with their furious roars. I turned around to face them and held my greatsword to my face. My blue eyes closed for a second and opened to reveal my changing color eyes: Violet Purple. My blade was engulfed in a mixture of three colors flame: Black, Purple, and Red. As the charging bandits came near me, I swung it to the right at the charging bandits with a roar. They screamed in pain with a slash on their upper body and scattered across on the ground. Hearing their scream in pain was not pleasant, but it was the only way to kill them when in any worst situation.

I lowered my greatsword and looked at the lifeless bandits on the ground. No movement. I swung mine to clean off the blood on the blade until it was clean. I unsheathed it on my back and began to walk away from them. I glad that the bandits were killed while I was hoping them to be a culprit for their robbing and killing for the past three months. I would not take any valuable belonging from their dead body because I could not be bothered by it.

After an hour, I arrived at the town and found out that the carriage was safe by looking at it. The driver ran towards me with a bandage covering his wounded right shoulder and began to thank me.

"Thank you so much for saving me and others. How could I ever repay your chivalry action?"

"Don’t need it but I need to know if my bag remained in the back of the carriage?”

“Yes, and no one did not take yours.”

“Thanks.”

My tabard was suddenly tucked down and I looked down to see the same daughter who was with her mother in the same carriage. She was looking at me in awe. I felt relieved that she was afraid of my appearance because otherwise, she would run off with her petrified crying. This would make me look in a bad spotlight around the people. I kneed down to look at her. I was not sure what action she made but I do think that neither she nor her action was malice. I waited for her to talk and she did it.

“Mister Knight, thank you for saving us.”

“No problem, kids. Did you stay brave?” I asked with a smile.

The daughter nodded in reply.

“Good. Go back to your mummy because you don’t want her to be worried or scared.”

“Okie.”

The daughter ran back to her mother. I both sighed in relief and smiled happily that I did save them. No one was hurt even though the driver was lightly injured but not killed. Since today was tiring, I should find the inn to rest so that I can travel to another island the next day. I let my thought to say with a smile

“Where should I go next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing on the first POV of this chapter is hard but manageable. I hope that I could improve when it's come to the first POV. 
> 
> So, What do you think?
> 
> See you next time.


	3. Assassin Bodyguard's Story: Free time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man, who was once both assassin and mercenary, spends his remaining free time before becoming a bodyguard for the princess. However, he eventually encounters her in the street but in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget to elaborate clearly on this story in the first chapter:  
> This entire story is forcing an aspect of many of my different original characters. Think of it as a fate episode of entire characters of Grandblue Fantasy but replaced with my original characters and their own story would continue at some point. Whether they were Human, Draph, Primal Beast, Knight, Wizard, Commoner or other, it does not matter as long as it focuses on their own stories. 
> 
> Aside from this, this chapter was way longer than the previous chapter but I can’t guarantee this to be your liking. Like I warned in a previous chapter, my grammar is really bad. 
> 
> If you spot any spelling or grammar errors, I tried to improve it.

A clear blue sky filled with a white cloud and a gentle wind breeze throughout Alster Island, ruled by a small kingdom, Irestill. As many of both townsfolk and villagers were enjoying their day wisely as they were normally farming their crops to produce more food as a farmer or selling at a reasonable price as a merchant. While they were doing so, the imperial guards were guarding them against any sort of danger such as bandit, monster or worse, the primal beast. They were a pride of the kingdom to protect after regaining peace from defeating the monster.

This was all started with the last King of Irestill Kingdom, Conor, and his foolish and selfish ambition. He was responsible for the collapse of his own kingdom by commending a knight to slay the true dragon, Deirde, who acted as a boundary to keep the monster in check, because of him being paranoid or upset by the growing popularity of his two children, Seruel and Heles. His action had taken many lives and caused the kingdom to descend into chaos. Many citizens were desperate to survive the monster attack. They were either trying to protect themselves or hiring anyone who was capable of protecting them but with a sacrifice of their own coins.

Fortunately, Seruel and Heles had returned to restore the kingdom with the unexpected help of skyfarers. As the Irestil kingdom regained peace, the siblings established a new government to rebuild their kingdom but with one step at a time. Everything on an island was peaceful even though there was still some problem as the rampaging monsters have on sight constantly.

* * *

In a hallway, a large but elderly man was walking at his pace. He had brunette hair, yellow round eyes, and freckles on his face. He was dressed in his rich but complex attire as he was a long time court of the Kingdom. He was confident but nervous to attend to Heles by himself for a proposal regarding hiring her new bodyguard which he was unwilling to do so. He was both a friend and teacher of her and Seruel since they were children being taught about both history and the old system before the chaos. He knew it was wrong of him not to discuss with her and them but he had to do so because they were stubborn, believing that they can protect themselves even though their friend, Naoise, was enough for being sort of their only bodyguard. He stopped in front of the door of her office. He breathed in and out to calm himself to be prepared. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but a sudden voice prevented him.

“Good morning, Court Nicholas.”

Nicholas turned her head around to see a blonde maid who was more or less older than him. He simply greeted her with a respected tone, “Elisheba, and please do not refrain yourself from calling me a court title.”

“Very well, Nicholas,” Elisheba acknowledged Nichalos with a bow. She was his acquaintance since they first met before Heles and Seruel were born and a mother of Naoise despite the fact that she was currently not speaking with him due to Naoise’s action unless she decided to. She continued, “If you’re looking for Princess Heles, she was out for a walk in a town, but don’t worry, she can take care of herself.”

Hearing from Elisheba, Nicholas sighed while bowing in despair at the floor. He knew that Heles was a capable woman to protect herself as she was trained to wield a weapon and took care of her own health. However, he could not help himself to worry about her safety as he recalled the numerous times that she had either a bruise, broken bone, flesh wound but not deep or worse, she almost died. This was the reason why he had to make a proposal without her consultation because she was too headstrong to deny his proposal.

“Nicholas, Is there something wrong?”

Nicholas lifted his head to face concerned Elisheba and quickly brushed her concern. “Not to worry Elisheba. I’m just a little worn out but I need to know when will Heles come back?”

“I’m not sure but I assumed that she would come back once she finished her walk.”

Nicholas groaned in annoyance at Heles’s stubbornness but he cannot blame her for all the work that she had done for Alster. Her work had taken both of her time and effect to rebuild the Irestill Kingdom back to a proper state as it required her patient. He thought the stress from her work had reached the limits and forced her to take a break from all of her ongoing work.

“I’m sure that you’re here to discuss with Heles about what you're doing without her consulting, am I right?”

“Unfortunately, yes, but it is a proposal that I need to be prepared for my upcoming consequences from her even though I’m her teacher and quite older than her.”

“Fair enough but I’m curious about your kind of proposal?”

“Assisting her to have her new personal bodyguard.”

* * *

The market street was crowded with many people who were either shopping to buy or walking around to see. From a stall selling delicious food attracting someone’s nose with a good smell to shining jewelry accessories to catch someone’s eyes. Its atmosphere gave them a lively feel to have a good time for a while. At the rooftop of the building, A young man was standing still to avoid falling while enjoying the overview of the market with his golden-yellow sharp eyes. His clothes were simple and common like others in a street but he wore a dark green neck wrap. His waist wrapped around by his belt attached with a shortsword sheath on his right and a dagger sheath on his back below. He scratched his short brown hair with his hand to ease a little itchiness from the gentle breeze.

 _‘It’s been almost eleven years since I was here in Irestil kingdom but now, it seems that everything went back to normal despite it already being damaged._ ’ The young man thought about the kingdom. He wanted to tour around nearby towns and villages to see its current state with his own eyes and he would think he should go to see the kingdom right after touring. Speaking _of the kingdom, I should waste my remaining free time wisely or else it would be wasteful for me to spend anyhow. I don’t know why I accepted Nicholas’s proposal yesterday?_ ’

The young man sighed after remembering the previous day's event. His mouth, however, formed a little smile on his face as he looked up at the blue sky. He recalled what happened the previous night. ' _Accepting to become the highness’ personal guard, huh?'_

* * *

**1 Night Ago**

A loud cheer and talking among the people in the tavern was great when it came to night time. Drunk or not, they were either having a blaze of fun to talk and celebrate or grieving to ease their pain from losing their valve, goal or those who close to them. The young man drank a sip of a beer and roughly placed it on the table with a bang. He was sitting in front of Nicholas who was also having a beer. They both have a good and normal conversation about the proposal that Nicholas had made.

“So let me get this straight: You made a proposal behind the highness’s back to force me to become her guard because of your dumb reason?” The young man recalled what Nicholas told him.

“Yes, my reason is stupid but somehow reasonable, Callum,” Nicholas said with a sigh. He was never accustomed to Callum’s personality because he was already used to his old quiet personality when he met him as a child with his knight father, Fengus, at the palace during Conor’s rule. He would think that his fake self was a cover of his true self but nevertheless, he was glad to see him again even though he may be a fool. “I was not hoping that you would take it as a joke.”

“I don’t see your reason as a joke, Nicholas, because you act like an overprotective uncle which may be a good thing but however Heles is capable of handling herself in any kind of dangerous situation so why are you hiring me?”

“I’m more worried about her well being as she may end up in the worst situation that she can’t handle by herself and I can’t think of the worst possible she could be. She will either be kidnapped, taken away by evil charm, or killed.” Nicholas told Callum with a grim tone. “You’re friends with her and her brother before you left, aren’t you? So please don’t force my hand to do something to make you accept my offer.”

“Are you sure about that, Nicholas, because you may know about my former occupation?” Callum’s tone changed to serious and his eyes looked at Nicholas with a questioning look. He was honestly doubtful with Nichalos’s decision of appointing him as a bodyguard due to his past as being both mercenary and assassin before he laid low. He took a high-risk job where no one could including an assassination but now, he was just an ordinary traveler.

“I already knew about your line of work in the past but that’s not a point, Callum. I’m not forcing but begging you for mine and the kingdom’s sake including Heles’s.”

Hearing Nicholas’ words, Callum relaxed and thought about Nichalos’ offer. Being a bodyguard was going to be tiring and stressful for him but he could be wrong. He never saw or spoke with her for eleven years but he did send a letter to her many times. Many of his letters filled with his own life and questions about her well-being. However, she did not reply back but he was used to it, thinking that she already forgot about him. It could be his chance to visit her, Seruel, and Naoise, but it might be best for him to begin anew. He chuckled, confusing Nicholas and faced him with a smile.

“Alright then, I accept your offer as I will become her bodyguard.”

Nicholas was at loss to think that Callum was very quick to accept his offer unlike all noble families or those who league with any kingdom that he heard from. He was clueless about what was in Callum’s head telling him to accept his offer. Was it because he had nowhere to go, money problems or desire to see his old friend? While he was deep in his thoughts, Callum’s voice snapped him to reality.

“Don’t think too much or else you fall to sleep.”

Nicholas looked at the smirking Callum, reminding himself that he was an impossible person to read or understand for himself. He sighed in triteness but later smiled. “I’m surprised that you accept my offer.”

“Let’s just say I have my own reason.”

Both Callum and Nicholas grabbed their cups and lifted it up from the table. They then hit theirs to produce a clanging sound and drank hastily.

* * *

**Present**

Callum’s eyes turned away from the sky and focused in front of him. He turned around to the right and began to run. As he reached the end of the rooftop, he immediately jumped off in the air towards another rooftop. He landed perfectly on his feet and continued running. He was never worn out from his footwork due to both of his training taught by Fengus’s friend before his natural death and his experience in his former job. He, however, became mindful of his abilities for a day. It would be a waste if he was not careful with his abilities which could end up hurting himself. 

While Callum was running, his eyes spotted a familiar person among the crowd in the street; A beautiful Erune woman with her silver whitish long braid hair in her royalty attire dress. He stopped at his track and squinted his eyes at her face. His gaze became clear to see it was Heles. He was silent to think that he ‘ _accidentally_ ’ found her in the street. He thought she was busy in her castle to carry out her duty while making a plan for the change at the same time. Seeing her walk, he began to move cautiously to observe her movement while gathering a little information about her daily routine.

Step by Step, Callum was still following Heles’s stroll while trying to be unseen from the people below in the street. He wondered where her path would lead him to but he was not sure if following a royalty member like her from above under daylight would get him to be mistaken as an assassin. It also might be wrong to dive through her privacy. He might get into trouble for this but one way to another, there was no turning back. He was curious to see what she was doing in her free time, not as a ruler but as a normal person.

As Callum followed Heles, He stopped at the edge of the rooftop to see an open area below in front of him. It was filled with a few trees scattered around and a water fountain at the centre. He believed he might be in the center of the town. He was glad to be here because he was originally going to reach the center of the town as his resting area after exploring. He tried to find Heles despite there being fewer people in the area until he found Heles speaking with the two knights.

“I wondered what they were talking about?” Callum mumbled. He had a chance to jump down and try to move closer to eavesdrop their conversation but he would not. He was only there to observe but after seeing her, he was a little disappointed that she was believed officially here as a ruler to check both the progress and safety of the town.

While Callum was watching, he suddenly spotted a group of assailants walking in the path below him. They were all dressed in different ruff clothing and they carried their weapons. He also noticed on his right to see three gunners moving to their positions in a vantage point in each rooftop to point at Heles and the knights. Without hesitation or thinking, he quickly lifted his neck wrapped to cover his both mouth and nose and began to run to the right. He had no time to think of his own life as Heles’s life would be in danger. The more time his plan was made, the more chance for her life to end in a second.

While running, his left hand reached to the pouch and opened it. He took out a metal ball in his hand and slid down the rooftop. As his sliding reached to the end, his leg pushed his entire body forward to jump to the next rooftop. He grabbed the eaves with his right hand and steadied himself against the surface wall with both feet. He moved his left hand to the mouth and bit a pin on top to pull out. He then dropped it down to the path where the group was walking. The ball hit the ground, surprising them and immediately exploded, releasing smoke throughout the path.

Pulling himself up to his feet on the surface of the roof, Callum began to sprint towards the gunners’ position while reaching his left hand to take his dagger out from its sheath on the back of his belt. The gunner’s eye suddenly noticed him running towards him and hurriedly moved his whole body around to shoot, but unfortunately, he was too slow.

Callum round kicked a rifle off from the gunner’s hand before it fired and kicked him again off the roof. He bent his left forearm back and swung towards with full force to throw his dagger at another gunner. His dagger successfully hit the gunner in the neck, forcing the gunner to trigger his rifle to fire early in pain. The blasting of the rifle was heard in the open area.

* * *

**Sometime earlier**

“Your highness,” The sentries greeted as they bowed their heads at Heles.

“Any news about this area?” Heles asked, wanting to be certain if there was trouble in this area.

“Nothing so far, your highness. Everything in the street was peace as there’s no commotion and no sight of the monster,” The senior sentry replied.

“I see.”

Heles felt a little relieved that the peace was still intact in the town. There was neither a report of a monster attack nor a mafia sight, but she cannot anticipate that the area was safe for the people to roam around. As if something foreseeable was going to happen. Not only the peaceful town, but she also felt a little nervous as if someone was watching her. However, the presence gave no ill intent but a tranquillity like someone watching over her and the aura was somehow familiar. She cannot quite put the pieces back to figure who was someone watching her despite she had once known someone in the past.

“Your highness, are you unwell?”

Snapped back to reality, Heles heard a concerned tone from the senior sentry and looked at him. She shook her head to ease him. “No, I’m alright but thank you for your concern.”

“Your highness, May I intrude to point out something?”

Heles and the senior sentry turned to follow the young man’s voice and looked at the second sentry. His voice was confident that he might be asking something related to their conversation. However, the old sentry began to nag at him, “Mind your manners in her presence, young recruit.”

“It’s alright. Let him speak,” Heles told the old sentry as she needs to hear the young sentry.

The senior sentry nodded and responded to the young sentry by tilting his head a bit to grant him to speak. The young sentry bowed down to both him and began to say, “Your highness, my apologies for not reporting someone suspicious to the captain to send it to you sooner.”

“What do you mean?” Heles questioned sternly. She was upset by the action of the young sentry although he was an honest person which she could tell of. She needs to hear his explanation.

“While I was patrolling alone, I walked past the two ruff people and overheard them saying, ‘Kill the target’.”

“What,” The senior sentry exclaimed surprisedly.

Heles displayed her distressed face at the young sentry’s report. She ran through her thoughts about the identity of a target that the somehow assassin was going to kill, but she assumed that she could be herself to be a target, Seruel, or anyone who had a close relationship with the kingdom. Either way, she could be their possible target. She then tried to theorize their identities but she already had someone or a group in her mind: Mafia, someone who hated her, or other threats.

The loud bang of the firing rifle suddenly disturbed the peace, alerting anyone, especially Heles in the area. She and two sentries turned their heads around to see the trace of a shot but also found a white smoke rising in the air and saw three assailants dashed out while coughing. Three other sentry knights, who were distanced away from Heles’s position, saw them carrying their weapon.

“Alert the authority now!” The sentry commanded as he and others drew their sword out while one of them nodded and sprinted off to alert nearby.

* * *

**Present**

Callum looked down to see two sentries engaged the attackers to attack. He lifted his head and turned around to see the last gunner pointed his rifles at him. It fired and its bullet went straight at him. He immediately dashed to the right to avoid the bullet. He succeeded but it grazed his left cheek.

Callum then sprinted towards the last gunner who was two blocks away from him. He jumped over the below street to the rooftop and landed. He continued to run while the panicked gunner hastily tried to reload his rifles. He knew he would not get closer to the last gunner for a close kill so he decided to do the same as he did to the previous gunner. While running, he grabbed the grip of his dagger from the deceased gunner and plucked it, spilling the blood out of the wound. 

When the last gunner finished reloading, he aimed at Callum and pulled the trigger. Before firing, Callum stopped at his track but unable to do it completely and threw a dagger with his full force and the last gunner later fired.

As both exchanged their fatal attack, Callum’s dagger successfully hit the last gunner’s throat but his left shoulder was shot. The gunner wobbled and fell down to the street, disappearing in his sight.

Callum fell to his knee behind to support himself from falling while placing his right hand on the wound to prevent his leaking blood. He tried to grit his teeth from crying in pain but grunted. He sighed in relief to stop all three gunners. His eyes averted to his wound when he moved his right hand away. His wound was not as terrible as it was but the pain was still there. Even both of his skills and abilities were at the top-notch, he slowly became rusty after quitting. 

Shaking his head, Callum cannot waste his time to be moody at his lack. There was still a remaining attacker on the street who was believed to be engaging the knight due to both clashing sound and shouting and possibly some out in the area. He quickly stood up and took his shortsword out from its sheath. Despite the pain, he was fortunately still able to fight. He looked at two running henchmen from the right. He quickly ran to the eaves and swooped down at them with the pointing of his shortsword for a kill.

Meanwhile, Heles was busy assisting the knights to deal with the attackers despite her being the ruler of her kingdom. Wielding her spear, She deflected the incoming slash from the sword-wielding assailant and thrust to his chest. She took hers out and slashed the other who was carelessly charging at them. She scanned around the area to see a couple of sentries dealing with some attackers. The situation was yet to become worse due to both gun firing and smoke traveling the group of attackers but few new attackers came out from everywhere. She must end it or it would get escalated worse.

“Where’s the reinforcement?!” The struggling sentry shouted at any of his fellow sentries.

“Don’t worry, they should be here any minute! Protect princess Heles at all costs and hold your ground until they arrive!” The senior sentry shouted back as he slashed the assailant. He admitted he was desperate to stay alive along with other knights as they were the needs for the safety of Heles.

Heles slashed at the dagger-wielding assailant but suddenly heard an angry roar. She turned around to see the charging attacker. She, however, could neither block, deflect, nor counter the charging as the attacker was about to reach her in a second. Is there no way for her to escape and die?

At the blink of an eye, the charging attacker was tackled down by the thrust of Callum’s sword. The lifeless body fell to the ground and he took it out from the stabbed wound. His eyes looked behind his back to see the stunned Heles and returned to focus on what was in front of his fighting stance. He easily countered the incoming attack from the sword-wielding assailant and stabbed through the body. He pulled it out when he heard the footstep sound coming towards him and turned his body around along with his sword to slash another assailant.

As he slashed with his shortsword, he suddenly felt a pain in his wounded left shoulder and gritted in pain. He saw a crimson red stain on the part where his wound was and flowing blood down his left hand, dripping on the ground. ‘ _Shit. It’s ridiculous! how long I’m going to keep on fighting until the authority gets here!? I’m going to die from losing too much blood!_ ’

“Callum?”

Hearing Heles’s voice, Callum turned around to see her with her concerned face. He was dumbfounded that she saw through his face covered with his neck wrap. He wondered if his either lack of clothing, hair, or neck wrap gave his identity. However, he became goofed to laugh a little. He always believed that Heles would entirely forget about him due to a huge gap of a year between him leaving the kingdom and the current state of the kingdom. He foolishly smiled, confusing her.

“Wow, Am I hallucinated to hear you calling my name because you missed me?” Callum asked humorously. He turned around from Heles and kept fighting in front to protect Heles behind.

Heles sighed at Callum’s humor while shutting her eyes because she was first convinced by the change of both personality and attitude but it never came true. She admitted she was embarrassed to befriend him when they were children. She first thought about him being arrogant, dignified and prideful as he was a son of Fengus when he and Fengus were first sighted at the palace but it revealed he was truly shy. However, it completely deceived her as he was not shy but aloof with a sense of terrible humor. He did treat anyone in the palace the same as a common person does which may offend some noble people except her and Seruel who found it as bothersome. Nevertheless, she never regretted being friends with him. 

Heles opened her eyes and looked at Callum with a smile. “It’s nice to see you again, Callum.”

Heles admitted she was content to see Callum again after eleven years despite she was currently in an open battle. Although his appearance was changed, his personality did not change but she was hoping for a small change in him. As the battle was ongoing, the table had turned. There was a reinforcement of the group of knights marching towards the battle to assist and help Heles, Callum, and the sentries. Seeing them, some assailants ran off to escape while others were foolish to continue the fight but slowly ended up being cut down.

Even as the battle came to an end, Callum sheathed his shortsword to its sheath on his right and lifted his right hand to place on his wound to stop his blood flowing down. Sighing in relief, he was glad that the situation was taken control but his mouth groaned in pain. He should have been more aware of his limit as he could either have fallen in consciousness or ended dead. His head filled with a little dizziness and his stamina slowly drained. He could find a nearby clinic to treat his wound but his injury prevented him otherwise.

“You’re badly hurt, Callum,” Heles said with her concerned tone. She was worried by looking at the slowly expanding blood-stained on Callum’s shirt and the unceasing dripping of his blood on his left arm. She wanted to question his sudden debate before rebuking him for his action when her question was answered, but she first needs to take him to an infirmary. “Let me lead you to the infirmary to treat your wound.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Callum said with a smile despite the loss of his blood.

“You never addressed me by my title all the time but why are you doing this now?” Heles questioned raising her eyebrow

“No reason,” Callum denied Heles’s question with a smile.

Heles sighed, feeling that she would get an answer from Callum about her question and forcing him to answer would be a bad decision. However, she noticed his shoulder wound, reminding her to take him to the infirmary at once.

“Let’s hurry to the infirmary, Callum.”

Callum nodded with a smile and so he and Heles both began to walk together out of the open area. While they were walking, Callum began to believe in fate which might be responsible for drawing him and her together in a tough situation. However, he shrugged to forget his belief as it was dumb but he was glad to come to face to face with her. He could catch up with the previous event that he missed by asking her or Seruel when he was fully recovered. Right now, he had to enjoy a quiet walking with her but not noticing her smiling.

* * *

 **Characteristics** ****

**Name:** Callum

 **Age:** 26

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eyes Color:** Yellow

 **Race:** Human

 **Hobbies:** Free-running, Exploring the Castle

 **Like:** Being alone in a night

 **Dislike:** Boredom, Formal Clothing, Carriages

 **Affiliation:** Irestill Kingdom

 **Weapon:** Shortsword (main), Dagger (sub)

 **Info:** Callum is once both assassin and mercenary, working for any kingdom across the skydom but he later quit under his circumstance the previous years. Now, he returned his home island, Alster Island, and became the bodyguard of the current ruler of Irestill Kingdom, Heles. Before all of this happened, he was the son of a proud knight, Fengus, who served the last king, Conner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is manageable but there are many flaws in my story that I knew. Many of Granblue's characters are kind of out of their character (OOC) because I tried to write their characters that I knew by watching and reading their fate story including the lore, which is important to the game in my opinion. Nevertheless, I hope it was a good story for you.
> 
> So, What do you think?
> 
> See you next time.


	4. Ranger Knight's Story: Girlhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her journey back to her home kingdom, a fellow ranger knight took a break and recalled her fond childhood memories to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time since I wrote the last chapter but here’s the new chapter that I have written. However, be warned that my writing skill has slowly become rusty for not writing any chapter of my few stories. I might have to rewrite or change this chapter or more chapter as it does not suit your taste at all.
> 
> Also, this story might be more or less influenced or loosely inspired by Final Fantasy 14 or other final fantasy that is not related to its modern or futuristic setting, and its element might appear in this story. I was honestly conflicted whether I put this tag as a crossover or not so as for now, this is not crossover fanfiction. 
> 
> If you spot any spelling or grammar errors, I tried to improve it.

A roar of an inhuman monster was heard in the forest but followed by a small explosive that was faintly heard too. A female figure in a shadow under the shade of the tree reached her hand to a couple of arrows in the pouch behind her back. She drew it on her green natural-looking bow by pulling its string back with her strength, pointing at the smoke. The smoke was quickly cleared by a swoop of a grey huge monstrous hand and revealed it to belong to a troll. It roared in furious at her and began to charge at her. She released her finger to fire an arrow to the troll's face and it exploded to blind its eyesight.

The female figure dashed to the right, allowing the blind troll charge towards the tree to be crashed. As she stepped into the sunlight, she was revealed to be a slim erunes female with white short hair, green eyes, and black fox ears. Her outfit consists of a white blouse shirt with a long sleeve revealing her little cleavage and green leather pants, and dark green armored boot. Over her clothes, a strap of her dark green right armored shoulder pad went across down to the right, armored gauntlets that covered her forearms and hands, and green hood plain cloak attached to her back.

The female archer drew two arrows and placed it on her bow to aim at the dust cloud in which the troll had crashed. As the cloud cleared, the troll turned around to face her but met with her aiming. She fired and killed the troll in the head twice at the same time.

Lowering her bow, she was relieved to be alive as she was previously thought there was a lone unknown monster who could be easily killed according to an injured traveler in the village but it turned out to be a troll. Her eyes scanned from head to toe of the deceased troll but she sighed in dissatisfaction to see several arrows struck on some of its parts such as the back, hand, or head. However, she was relieved that she managed to eliminate it for the safety of the traveler on the road. She turned around and walked away to the road from the battle area while lifting her hood over her head to cover.

While she was walking with no care, she began to have a thought. ' _How many weeks had I been away from the Royal Capital? Two or three weeks? If it's that long, I would probably miss my home for a while. However, I should head back to the Royal Capital as soon as possible to attend because I heard Sylph has been eaten up by Fafnir._ '

The female archer was in a hurry to reach the Royal Capital because she wanted to find out from King Carl of Freendrache on whether it was true or false that Sylph was dead at the hand of Fafnir, a dragon which was supposed to be sealed under its lair. The reason why Sylph was important was that she was a primal beast that blessed the city of Feendrache with her protection and helping to cure sick people by creating a miracle panacea called Alma. It simply said to be able to cure any disease instantly. However, her guts told her to stay vigilante around not only Sylph but Royal Consul General, Isabella. Before her departure, she previously made eye contact with Isabella's eyes which however look like she was going to backstab on her at some time.

Stopped at her track, the female archer began to be irritated because of her many thoughts. She would have a headache if she kept continuing to think. She decided to walk towards the spot under the shade of a tree to rest because she had a habit of not knowing how long she was walking and she might have missed the path to the Royal Capital. As she sat down, her body relaxed instantly. Her hand reached down to the inside of her small bag and ravaged searching for any leftover food. She felt something in her hand and grabbed to take it out. A red apple in her hand. She took out a bite and munch slowly, trying not to choke despite being hurried. While she was eating, she looked up at the sky with her relaxed eyes.

' _I missed my childhood._ '

* * *

**Several years ago**

"Robyn, I'm disappointed to hear that you fought with the naught to protect defenseless boy even though I'm proud of you for doing that."

The erunes girl before becoming an adult archer, Robyn, was looking down in shame, not facing her father who was a human male, sitting on the chair in front of her. He was in her fifties with black messy ponytail hair and blue eyes. He looked at her from head to toe to see that her face was covered with small bruises along with her both knees and right hand. He sighed in disappointment while shaking his head. However, his mouth turned into a smile and his hand reached her white hair and gently rubbed.

"Try not to cause any more trouble as I did in my younger day, Robyn, or else I will extend your training period longer," Robyn's father told her with a warning, hoping that she would understand him.

"Yes, dad," Robyn acknowledged with a smile when she looked up to see her father.

"That's good to understand. Run along to play whatever you like before I finish cooking for our lunch."

"Fish again?"

"Not fish but a roasted chicken if you like."

"Thanks, Dad."

After the conversation, Robyn's father stood up from the chair and walked to the kitchen to prepare for cooking while Robyn walked to the door outside of their house. She reached to the outside grass field and dropped her body with a quiet thud. Her eyes looked at the moving cloud in the sky. It was entertainment for her to guess what kind of shape the cloud made such as a dog, bird, or horse but it was common to most people. Nevertheless, she enjoyed it. While she was looking to guess, her fox ear suddenly picked up the sound of a boy.

"Hey."

Robyn sat up straight, leaving a number of grass leaves fell off her. Her head turned around to see two boys standing in front of her. Both dressed in neat clothes but their appearance was different; The first boy with glossy dark hair and the second and last boy with bright blonde hair. She recognized them as a defenseless boy whom she protected from the group of bullies. She however called them by a nickname that she came up while pointing at them with her finger. "Oh, 'Dumb Blonde'. 'Black Twig'."

"Hey! Stop calling me dumb!" 'Dumb Blonde' shouted at Robyn with irritation tone, being held by 'Black Twig'.

"Calm down, Vane," 'Black twig' calmed, revealing the person name of 'Dumb Blonde', "Getting angry at her would get nowhere."

"Come on, Lancy, she called us by a stupid nickname!" Vane told 'Black Twig' back, also revealing his name.

"Stop calling me that embarrassing name when the people are around," Lancy grumbled at Vane, feeling embarrassed by his nickname. He turned around to face Robyn and corrected her by introducing his real name, "Lancelot, not Lancy."

Robyn raised his eyebrow to find out from Vane and Lancelot what they were doing here. Were they thanking her for helping them? Were they telling her not to involve them? Or were they curious about her? Too many questions in her mind so she straight away asked them, "What do you want?"

Hearing Robyn's question, Lancelot was first to answer, "We want to thank you for helping us to fend off the bully."

"Yeah, you're cool in fighting off," Vane added with pride, "You even took down two people including a big boy."

Robyn somehow felt embarrassed about being praised by Vane but she quickly remained composed so that neither of him and Lancelot would see her being frail by simple praise. Lancelot began to realize something he almost forgot to ask.

"What is your name?" Lancelot asked for Robyn's name.

Robyn revealed that she forgot to introduce her name so she decided to do the same thing as Lancelot did even though he corrected her by his name. She stood up and walked towards him and Vane. As she reached them, she extended her name to shake their hands while introducing her name by spelling with a smile. "R-O-B-Y-N, Ro~byn."

Lancelot smiled at Robyn's name and accepted her handshake. He introduced himself once again himself in a proper manner, "My name is Lancelot."

"And I'm Vane!" Vane joined their conversation by introducing his name.

"Glad to meet you, 'Dumb Blonde' and 'Black Twig'," Robyn teased Lancelot and Vane by her makeup nickname.

Vane was about to lunge angrily at Robyn but he was being held by Lancelot locking him in his arms. He yelled at Robyn who was even not listening to his yelling while not facing him. "Stop calling me 'Dumb Blonde'!"

"Vane!" Lancelot raised his voice, trying to calm Vane while holding him back.

Smiling, Robyn mischievously loved to push anyone's button with her attitude and get them riled up. She does it many numerous times for a year when it's come to meeting with new people in the village while trying not to be scolded when her father was with her. However, most of the new people she met were kind-hearted and well-patient. They did not give her a glare and comment on her behavior as they saw her well-manner.

Robyn's voice called her, "Robyn!"

Robyn turned her head around to see her father walking towards her, Lancelot, and Vane in a grass patch area. Both Lancelot and Vane stopped their action as Lancelot released his grip off Vane who was about to stumble down but steadied himself to stand up. Her father noticed them and wondered their identities beside her but he guessed that they were probably her friends. As he reached them, he turned to face her and asked, "Are those two your friend, Robyn?"

Robyn nodded and did her cheery humming in reply to her father's question at the same time. He smiled at her reply and turned to Vane and Lancelot and stared at them while complemented quietly, "It seems that she made a good choice by befriending these two kind kids."

"Umm," Vane tried to ask but he and Lancelot intimidated by Robyn's father's both staring and appearance in their perspective view. He could not speak a single word nor try to make eye contact. It goes the same to Lancelot.

Noticing Lancelot and Vane being timid by his stare, Robyn's father became a little awful about staring them with his stern face. He should remind himself not to stare at any kind of people for too long as it would probably either scare them to run away with their life or provoke them to fight him by accident.

"Hey, kids. Are you scared of my face? If so, sorry to scare you."

"No, sir! We're not scared at all, right Lancy?" Vane nudged Lancelot to agree with him and Lancelot nodded in rapidly.

"Okay, but can I have your name so that I can remember it in case either of you two asks for help from me?" Robyn's father asked Lancelot and Vane for their name.

"Dad, that black-haired is Lancelot and the blonde-haired is Vane," Robyn introduced Lancelot and Vane to her father.

"Nice to meet you, both of you," Robyn's father greeted with a smile. "By the way, do you want to have lunch with us?"

"Sorry, Sir. We already ate our food just now before we met your daughter," Lancelot declined Robyn's father's offer.

"I understand and I won't have to force you to have lunch with us with my scary face," Robyn humbly accepted Lancelot's decline with his humor, making him and Vane smile. He turned around to face her and told her, "Come on, Robyn. Let's go to eat our lunch before the food went cold."

"Ok," Robyn replied but she turned around to face Lancelot and Vane to farewell before parting, "Bye."

Lancelot and Vane both waved their hands at Robyn, who was walking with her father back to her house, from behind. Vane leaned towards Lancelot's ear and whispered to ask, "Do you think she will meet us by any chance tomorrow, Lancey?"

"I don't know but we will meet her very soon," Lancelot replied with a smile, ignoring his nickname by Vane.

Meanwhile, while Robyn and her father were walking, they slowed down their pace and began their short conversation.

"Do tell me: how do you end up being friends with them?" Robyn's father asked curiously.

"In the village," replied Robyn.

* * *

**Present**

Robyn bit the last pieces from a consumed apple and munched it. She looked down from the sky to face in front while threw the consumed apple away to the right without looking and stood up to stretch. Her whole body stretched to relax her reflexibility after sitting under the shade for a long time. She turned around and continued to walk in the path to the capital. As she was walking, her eyes spotted a faint scene of a gate that might be Feendrache's southern castle gates. She continued to walk until her fox ear picked up voices of both familiar male and unfamiliar females.

"Hm? Wait! I think I can see the castle town in the distance!"

"Oooh! That's Feendrache's southern castle gates!"

"We did it, everyone! Just a little longer and we'll reach the capital!"

Robyn quickly turned around and became shocked to see the familiar face of the man and called his name, "Vane!"

"Eh, Robyn?!"

Robyn could not believe she already met Vane, who was a fully grown adult, in the path. He dressed in a full white armor covered by his orange coat but with a lack of helmet. She moved her eyes to scan the path that Vane was walking and the path that she was walking. She never thought that the two paths connected to a single path that leads to the capital. Her eyes, however, spotted that Vane was not traveling alone as she saw an unusual group of three travelers including a red crimson strange-looking dragon creature or perhaps, a real dragon cub. She could be wrong on either or both.

The first person was a woman dressed in a white priestess-looking robe. Her twin baby blue hair came out of her hat, the font curly hair almost covered her left eyes and the back hair flowed down covering her back neck. She held her iron staff with a blue crystal gem in the middle on its top.

The second person was a young boy with messy light brown hair. He wore a blue hoodie and brown pants, his light armor covering his torso, arms, and legs from the knee and blew. His sword sheathed on the right of his wrist.

The third and last person was a young girl with long sky blue hair. She dressed in a white sundress with a pair of sandals, two golden forearm guards, and a chest emblem with blue gen in between the golden wings.

"What an interesting but unusual group that you got there, Vane?" Robyn spoke out of her thoughts to see the group.

"I know right, Robyn," Vane replied with a smirk, "Are you here for the same reason as you do?"

"Yeah, 'blondy annoyance'," Robyn replied, calling a nickname for Vane.

Vane groaned in annoyance at Robyn while the group looked confused to see the pair. Her eyes noticed their confusing look and she began to ask, "By the way, may I know who you four are?"

Snapping out of their confusion, the group began to introduce themselves by starting with the boy.

"I'm Gran, Skyfarer Captain of Grandcypher and these two are my friend and crew, Lyria and Vynn," The boy, Gran, introduced himself along with the girl, Lyria, and the dragon cub, Vynn.

"Hello," Lyria greeted with her cheerful smile.

Robyn's eyes moved away from looking at Lyria's smile as it was over pure and too bright to her taste. She could die from it. Her eyes lastly landed on the young priestess which made her startled. The young priestess quickly became composed and introduced herself, "My name is Sophia. I'm a traveling priestess."

"Nice to meet you all, Gran, Lyria, Sophia, and flying looking lizard, I think?" Robyn greeted with adding tease at the end of the sentence towards Vyrnn.

"I'm not a lizard!" Vyrnn shouted back at Robyn with much annoyance.

"Heh, sorry," Robyn chuckled at Vyrnn's annoyance. She missed teasing anyone by making up a nickname to trigger someone sensitive for a long time. She turned her eyes back to look into Van's eyes and she began to ask, "So let me guess, they are here for the same reason, 'Blondy Annoyance'?"

"Stop calling me that nickname and yes but not all the same as Sophia have a different reason," Vane replied in his annoyance tone.

"Alright, we can't waste any more time to ask each other more questions as there was a serious matter that we needed to attend," Robyn said, "Let's go."

Ending the conversation, Roblyn quicked moved her feet to walk faster along with Vane and the group to reach the southern gate as she did not want it to drag for too long. She admittedly wanted to know more about both Gran's group and Sophia but she cannot waste more time. She had to wait for the reunion with the Order of White Dragon and the Feendrache so she could focus more on the problem to find out about Sylph's situation.

* * *

**Characteristics**

**Name:** Robyn

 **Age:** 27

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair Color:** White

 **Eyes Color:** Green

 **Race:** Erunes

 **Hobbies:** Sharpening her skill

 **Like:** Teasing, Daydreaming

 **Dislike:** Annoyance, Long explanation

 **Affiliation:** Freendrance Kingdom, Order of White Dragon; formerly Order of Black Dragon

 **Weapon:** Bow and Arrow, Sword

 **Info:** A woman with a tongue of teasing may be a nuisance but both her shooting skill of an archer and a sword skill of a knight is above anyone’s expectation of skills. She will protect her friend and everyone in her sight with her skill, taught by a man who was once taking care of her with kind and passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took place at the beginning of the side story called Defender’s Oath which focused on the character related to Order of White Dragon Order such as Lancelot and Vane. However, there will be a little or more change to this side story as this is AU (Alternate Universe) story.
> 
> I have posted on this website (AOO/Archive of Our Own) and Fanfiction website so I hope that you all checked it out.
> 
> So, What do you think?
> 
> See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter took place at the beginning of the side story called Defender's Oath which focused on the character related to Order of White Dragon Order such as Lancelot and Vane. However, there will be a little or more change to this side story since this is AU (Alternate Universe) story.
> 
> I have posted on this website (AOO/Archive of Our Own) and the other website (Fanfiction) so I hope that you all checked both out.
> 
> So, What do you think of both of my idea of my story and my OC?
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
